The Dream That Got A Bit Personal
by M. Castor
Summary: Mizuki plunges into dream world yet again and takes on the guise of someone that isn't her, yet feels like her. It's weird like that, but two mysterious figures seem to understand perfectly. Read after REACHING FOR THOSE GLISTENING STARS
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go, another story, I hope you all like it. This came out a lot better than I expected.**

* * *

><p>Mizuki, everything I do for you is out of concern. My wish is that she could understand that. I fear that she doesn't understand-she's is only a human, such as myself. Mother created me for her and her for me-I am the Dark and she is the Light. It's understandable that she loathe Mother, and Uncle…and me.<p>

In this Realm of Darkness, I sometimes dream of being more than _this_-being more than what Mother made me to be. I assume that is the side effect of being a mortal; I dream, I breathe, I hate, and I love. Every other day, I wish to cast out these mortal emotions that keep me human and there other days when I want to ostracize the Darkness within me that make me a monster. Is this what you wanted Mother? A creature that can have the ability to love and hate at the same time? A being that plunges other humans into the Dark depths of their hidden pasts? Is this my only purpose-can I live with that purpose? A difficult question to answer and a problematic inquiry.

* * *

><p>Ever since I went up into space two weeks ago, I haven't been able to sleep peacefully. Weird-ass dreams plague my thoughts every night and they're starting to get really annoying. I've tried a few sleeping pills and none of them of being working. This is so frustrating, why can't these stupid dreams just go away already?<p>

Fed up and exhausted, I sit up from the bed and snatch the sleeping pill off the end table. It reads: _Take one tablet once every day. DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN ONCE_. This is the third pill I took today and I'm wide awake; it usually takes me one. I drop the pill in my mouth and swallow it with a sip of water. Not even the screeching tires outside are enough to put me to sleep. I wonder if Haruki is really still alive-no! Of course he is, don't _ever_ _ever ever_ think otherwise.

"Think positive," I remind myself groggily, lying back on the pillow and gazing out the snow-framed window. I can't let myself think of the alternative-I know he's out there. Somewhere among these worlds, I just know he's there. Finally, the pills are starting to kick in and actually _work_ this time.

'

It always begins the same way. I'm drifting in a dark blue void with black lines slithering around me. The voices start off as whispers and murmurs, "_I will never forgive you_," and _"I can't move past this-our horrible memories will always be here."_ Later, as different kind of voices blend in together, they grow vociferous and hurtful, _"I never want to see you again!" _and "_I'm not gonna let go of this grudge."_ They are so heavy and painful and yet, they seem to give me strength. I feel as if I'm growing into a tall and mighty skyscraper that towers over them all. The negativity is my foundation; I can feel my fingers forming in the blue. They're cold and coarse, not the hands that could hold a baby without it bawling. I have a small-framed chest, but with a powerful heartbeat-each beat nearly crushes my developing rib cage. Like a child in the womb, the rest of my organs and tissues form normally, but then something else gets added into this mix. The black lines surrounding me slink over towards my chest, filling my heart and my body. I can't see it happening, but I feel them flowing through my body like ice-cold water trying to freeze my blood. Opening my newly formed eyes feels as if I have been sleeping for seventy-five years or more. I'm not wearing any clothes yet.

_"My child,"_ the same unearthly voice that speaks to me echoes, _"I am your Mother."_

My vocabulary isn't formed. Even though I heard her, I can't seem to comprehend what she's saying. Something warm presses against my mouth; it gives the ability to speak comprehensible words. "Mother?"

_"You will have a purpose."_

Purpose? Whatever could she mean? _"What will that do?"_

_ "Everything."_

The dark hues of blue merge into thick charcoal and glints of bright lights dangle in the air. I squint at them-they bother me. But I can't do anything about them, I don't even know how to move. The voice soothingly continues._ "It is only natural that you don't like the Light. I didn't create you from that."_

"What did you create me from?" I wonder.

_"A powerful entity that grips the hearts of all mortals, the energy mortals try to reject, and the power that the evil and manically crave-Darkness."_

* * *

><p><em>"Their minds have connected it seems,"<em> I surmise, _"but only through sleep."_

_ "Yes, if she continues to live, then it will not only be through sleep. It will be while she is awake, while she bathes, and when she has peace of mind."_

_ "Isn't this a problem?"_

_ "Yes."_

Why does my brother worry about the obstacles he faces and yet, does not lift a finger to quell it? I cannot comprehend it. Even if we are brothers, our entities differ greatly. _"Brother, you wonder why I don't just end her already."_

_ "If she is that big of a threat to everything around her, and us, strip her of her powers."_

"_Why haven't you?" _That is a very good question. Is it because my mortal form wants to see her become more? I remember that when I snatched her kin, I took her brother because I saw something in him that was stronger than his mother-I saw tolerance. Perhaps some part of me sees that living in that girl-the _human _component of the whole.

"_When are we to cast these mortal forms?"_ I allow my sleeves to droop as I raise them to my face.

"_In time."_

"_That is your answer for everything. Even if we are related, we do not share the same 'thoughts' and 'feelings'."_

"_Indeed that is true. I know everything that is going to unravel, but you know that I cannot share that with you."_

"_As I know that without me, these stars and these endless galaxies would fall into the pits of darkness that cover space,"_ I reply, remembering the topic at hand. "_Should we eliminate your creation?"_

"_We don't have a reason to, Brother. Dori is fulfilling his purpose I created for him. All that we can do is gaze from the safety of space. You are not to lay a _single finger_ on him, even if you do not like his existence." _Indifferently, I stare at the sleeping mortal floating in my dominion. Although she called him "Sleeping Handsome", all I can see is the monstrosities thriving within the center of his body. The monstrosities that I've seen too many times devour world after world.

"_That is the reason you loathe my son?" _asks Brother, reading my mind. _"He did not directly lead to their destruction. It was the Darkness that lives in man."_

"_The Darkness that lives in _him_," _I corrected. _"As long as he exists…"_

"_My Brother, why do you create suitable habitats for the Heartless to thrive in? Ponder about that before you spend your 'lifetime' loathing my creation."_

* * *

><p>In a matter of three minutes, I'm walking and talking as if I've been doing this my entire life. It all feels so natural to me, and at the same time, it doesn't. Mother sent me here to talk to someone else. It felt as if I've been pent up with her and Uncle for a millennium<em>. <em>Mother taught me how to walk on the sky-it wasn't hard to learn.

Crystal cyan blankets the sky in light hues. Puffs of white, called clouds, tickle my bare feet with moisture. My heart is so loud when it pounds-I wonder what it feels like. I maneuver my hand through my fresh garments and rest it on my chest. It is the only part of my body that is warm, which I don't mind. When I look down, a girl is wistfully gazing at an empty space below my feet. Everything about her is so different from me-from her hair down to her feet. Her eyes carry childlike innocence and a matured depression. A part of me really wants to talk to her, but something nags at me and stops me from attempting.

She wants to leave this place. She feels as if she doesn't belong here, as if she wasn't meant to be, similar to how I feel sometimes. I can understand her, even if she doesn't move her lips or utters a sound. A sigh is enough for me to comprehend: _I feel like I'm in a different world and that I don't belong-I just want to leave this place._

I know I have the power to help her. After all, we have the same feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Well those pills worked like a _charm_. These stupid pills just made the dreams more vivid and weirder. I think the dream I had last night was the weirdest. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like myself; I was in someone else's body. For a while, it was just images of the blue void and that creepy voice, but this time, I was a boy.

"What's wrong with me?" I wonder aloud as I lightly slap my face pathetically. It probably has to do with that Chaos Emerald incident, that's right! The key to getting back up there-_there_ has a name Mizuki, it's called space, I can say it-has to do with those Chaos Emeralds. I should take a break from the missions and quests Erick constantly assigns me and start hunting. Ah yes, the question-where do I start looking for them.

'

"Mizuki, I haven't seen you in a while," says Aqua, bursting out of the water. I jump back, falling on my ass on the wet docks.

"Damn it!" I really hate it when my clothes get wet, even by the weakest splash. "You didn't have to get my clothes soaked."

"Oh sorry," replies Aqua sheepishly, scratching his spiky fur. "What's the matter? You don't like getting wet? Most humans don't seem to mind."

"Well _I _do mind. I hate it actually-anyway I've got a question for you. Since you live here, you probably should know the answer."

"Actually, uhm…"

"Do you know where I can find Chaos Emeralds?" His surprise can't be more obvious. "What, it's not like I'm asking where I could find nuclear bombs."

"First, I live under this beach. I don't spend much time above the water besides talking to you-I actually learned how to talk by listening to the humans who would…visit the beach. Yeah, visit the beach, and second, why do you want to look for Chaos Emeralds?"

"Because it's really, really important that's why!" I reply irritably. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Gosh, beats me," he shrugs nonchalantly. "Those things are really strong and can be really dangerous-don't you remember when that kid beat you up for yours?"

"Yeah but it was fake," I remind him curtly, "and Leather Jacket Guy is out of commission, so now is my chance." He's snoozing back at that evil lair.

"It's really dangerous task. I hope you don't get yourself hurt."

"Me too."

So Aqua succeeded in making my job a lot harder and not any easier. There has to be a way to find the Chaos Emeralds without getting myself killed. Going back to find that lair is not an option, so what else can I do? "God, why is this so hard?" I mutter irritably as I cross the streets. I should be doing something, not maundering around like a lost puppy. Finding the Chaos Emeralds are of the utmost importance right now. "What?"

"Can you sense the light?" an unfamiliar voice asks me. I glance behind me, looking for the source of the voice. All I can are people walking past me robotically, going on with their mindless chatter, and rushing to get to catch the train.

"Where are you-?"

"Not the light. The _Light_," it replies matter-of-factly. This man's voice can't be Odri's, it's gentler and understanding. Why do people like contacting me via mind? It's annoying…in a cool way. Anyway, I should just play along with whoever this is.

"Is there a difference?"

"Can you sense the Light?"

"No." What "light" does he keep going on about? "What light?" A strange feeling covers me whole. It's like that feeling whenever I go on a mission and I use the chips Erick gives me to find portals. Am I sensing something faraway-? Something very powerful and so far away, but not that far. Could it be a Chaos Emerald? That would be a start.

'

As I trot on the sand, the feeling is nearly at its pinnacle. I know it has to be a Chaos Emerald. Aqua did mention that they were very powerful jewels, so why would it be something else? I know I'm right-but now the question is how to do I get there? All that's out there is the sea, and there's no way in _hell_ I'm taking a boat out there. I've had enough bad experiences with boats and the ocean and even if someone promised to bring me all the Chaos Emeralds _and_ the crown of the Queen of England, there's no way I'm going.

"Wait, no, it's above," I correct myself. "Well crap, how am I supposed to go up?" It's not like I fly or anything. When I wandered here, I wondered how I knew that there was a well-hidden tunnel beside the rocks. I guess if I could find that, then I could find this Chaos Emerald; that would be a good start to my hunt. How many are there, five? Six? "Woah!"

As I uncomfortably look at my wet shoes, a lime green light swallows them. The light travels upward to my thighs, then my hips, and then my chest. Something tells me I shouldn't really be afraid-the light is good. I close my eyes, feeling my body instantly become as light as a feather-as if all my troubles and stress that weigh me down is being converted into happiness and joy-this feels really cool. Twenty seconds later, I'm grounded again, but it's not sand because I don't hear the crunching. I open my eyes, looking at the new landscape I've landed in. The jungle trees covered in snow far off reach into the clouds-wait. No tree ever reaches the clouds. Am I-? I run to the edge of the island, seeing nothing but the blue sea and a couple of snow clouds. "Wow." What am I-oh yeah, the Chaos Emerald. It's really close, practically within my reach.

As I turn, my eyes catch something green shining at the top of an altar. That has to be my Chaos Emerald waiting for little ol' me. I head up the altar steps, slowing down half way. When I reach the top, the green light shines like the sun. Before I can take another step, I'm greeted by a pointy blade to my nose.

"Who are you," its wielder asks harshly, being a girl. "Instead of gawking you should speak."

"Ah, er…hey, wait a second," I raise my hands and stop backing away from the large Chaos Emerald. I recognize her from my hotel room. "You're Hoodie Girl."

"Excuse me?" she doesn't seem to take a liking to my nickname for her.

"Why are you here?"

"That is what I am asking you."

"Just put the sword down and let's talk this out for literally five minutes." Hoodie's sword hand starts trembling, so maybe she's going to listen. "Come on, think about this before you do something you might regret."

"A quick five minutes," agrees Hoodie Girl, reluctantly lowering her sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing." Yeah, the way that came out, Hoodie Girl has to believe it. I said it with sheer confidence!

"A very, terrible lie. You have to try harder."

"You probably wouldn't believe me." She idly waits for my explanation. "Alright, alright, I'm looking for Chaos Emeralds and I believe that you have one of them here." She shakes her head and folds her arms.

"You are mistaken, this is no Chaos Emerald."

"But it's so-aww man," I kick the ground exasperatedly. "I was so close. I tried to…never mind. But it looks like a Chaos Emerald, well except it's fricken' huge…so I guess it's not. So what is that?" Hoodie Girl glances at the humungous jewel and back at me suspiciously. Her hood does a good job of covering her face in darkness, except for her eyes.

"It is-"

"Hey, who do you think you are?" a voice from behind booms. "Another outsider?" When I jump into a timid offensive position, Hoodie Girl stands in front of me with her arm stretched out to her left. God, all I wanted was a freakin' Chaos Emerald.

* * *

><p>It is hope. Hope enables her Light-spilling heart to grow. An interesting feeling-something that I am unable to comprehend.<p>

_"Why wouldn't you be able to comprehend it? You have been bestowed the heart of a mortal-" _asks Uncle, who is cut off by Mother.

_"Filled with Darkness like no other mortal. Hope is something that exists in the heart of ordinary mortals. But not in you, my child." _How far can her "hope" take her?

** Woohoo, done at last. I like the first chapter better, but eh, I'm picky like that. Don't forget about dem reviews. I like dem reviews.**


End file.
